Child Of Fire
by Angry Pencil Wielder
Summary: Cloudjumper sensed something on Berk, something that would change the fate of both dragon and human. Instead of the wife of a chief, he stole away his son. Meet Aeoeling, brother of Night Furies and Prince of Dragons. (formerly Dovahhkiin) Hiatus
1. Character List

**A.N.** _So I decided to rewrite this story, like I've been doing with pretty much all. my. fics. *sigh* But I feel like it needs it. For one, the title of the old one. Yeish, I didn't even realize it was a thing from Skyrim until a few months ago. Like gosh, how oblivious can you be, Cari? I don't play Skyrim (wish I did) so, yeah, that happened. Also, this fic needed some revision, there were things I didn't like, especially in the second chapter, so I'm reposting. Yay! *sarcasm*_

 _This first bit is just the character list, so you can keep everyone straight in your minds as you read. I'll add more to the list as the story goes. I'll be posting chapter one at the same time._

 _The names and words are all in old english. Not sure if someone has already used old english for the dragon's language, but it's what I'm using._

Character List

Aeoeling (Hiccup): Name means ' _prince'_. Human son of Valka and Stoic. Raised by Delfísen with his brother.

Dynge (Toothless): Name means ' _torrent_ 'or ' _storm'_. Son of Delfísen and Aeoeling's older brother. An úhtfloga (night fury)

Delfísen: Name means ' _spade'_. Mother of Dynge and Aeoeling. An úhtfloga

Lyfthelm (Cloudjumper): Name means ' _cloud of mist'_. One of only two lyftfloga (stormcutters) He is the dragon to find Aeoeling and acts as his uncle.

* * *

Dragon Words

Ácennicge: mother

Aerfæder: father

Ál: fire

Bærs: fish

Bróðorsibb: kinship of brothers brotherly love

Cnéoris: family, kin, clan

Déofol: evil spirit, evil human, devil

Draca: dragon

Éadlufu: blessed love happiness of love

Eardlufu: dear home, nest

Eorðcynn: human

Huntung: hunting, chase

* * *

 **Dragon Species**

* * *

Áttorsceaða: (changewing) means _'poisonous destroyer'_

* * *

Bælegsa (fireworm): means _'terror of fire'._ Common Fireworms are about half the size of terrible terrors. They have dark gray scales with red skin underneath, or gray skin that turns red when heated. They also have five pairs of legs for a total of ten legs. They have fierce eyes that glow in the dark. They resemble lizards, with their wide heads and long bodies. When they heat, they glow white-red, and sometimes light their bodies on fire.

Eorðdraca (gronckle): means _'dragon of the earth'._

* * *

Fýrdraca: (death song) means _'fire spewing dragon'._ The Death Song's wings and head resemble that of a Thunderdrum. Its frill resembles that of a stormcutter. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a monstrous nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. The spines of the Death Song, which run all along its back, resemble those of a Stormcutter or a skrill.

* * *

Gúþfloga (rumblehorn): means _'dragon of battle'._ The Rumblehorn has relatively large wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Its most notable feature is the heavily armed front half of its body with firm armor plates on the neck and a large lower jaw, a battle axe-shaped muzzle, which is always digging in the dirt, looking for scents, and two, very sharp, elongated horns resembling those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, but lacking a beak. The Rumblehorn has a very acute sense of smell, and is determined to track down and find anything once it has picked up the scent. In total, they look like a mix of truffle pig, a rhinoceros, a battle axe, and a scarab beetle.

* * *

Lígdraca (monstrous nightmare): means _'fire-drake, vomits flames'._ Monstrous Nightmares come in many different colors such as purple, blue, scarlet, or green and possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of Pterosaurs, except that it has a lower profile due to its sprawled wings; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. Their horns might be used as a visual display and in defense, but the swept back position of the horns means it is unlikely to use them in combat. Its stripe skin patterns seem to mimic that of a tiger's.

* * *

Lyftfloga (storm cutter): means _'flier in the air dragon'._ Stormcutters are known for their large size and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can splay and become an 'X-wing'. Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their nose and to the side and they have a "smashed" face, like that of an owl. They have a three-finned tail. They also have many spines down their back that make them look intimidating with a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing.

* * *

Nædre (whispering death): means _'serpent'._ The Whispering Death is somewhat similar to a Deadly Nadder, but with bulging eyes, face and spirals of barbed teeth that line the entirety of his inner mouth. It has a snake body and neck, similar to a Zippleback, but Whispering Deaths have no legs, only the lower spikes (which can be used for locomotion through their tunnels). Many consider them extremely vicious and often have nightmares after confronting these horrors. Their gaping mouths are full of deadly rotating teeth. Their wings can also be rotated, presumably to aid in the drilling process. They look very similar to the Gulper Eel.

* * *

Níðdraca (Red Death, Queen): means ' _hostile malicious dragon'._ She does not actively hunt, but has her food delivered to her by other dragons in the nest. She will eat any dragon that does not bring sufficient food. True to the reputation as the 'queen of the dragons', she is savage, menacing, and controlling to the point that even a deadly Night Fury is frightened of her. She is the second largest dragon, smaller only that the _. She has four legs, thick skin, a clubbed tail, large wings, and six eyes. The queen telepathically controls the dragons of her nest.

* * *

Sciell (scauldron): means _'fish serpent scale'._ The Scauldron is a venomous, Tidal Class dragon that lives in the of breathing fire, Scauldrons have the ability to scald their victims. This ability comes from sucking in seawater, heating it in their cauldron-like stomachs, and then blasting their next victim with extreme force and heat. One hit from that hot water will finish off most enemies.

* * *

Úhtfloga (night fury): means ' _twilight-flier dragon'._ The Night Fury is the fastest, smartest, and rarest of the known species of dragons. It is medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with black coloration. The Night Fury somewhat resembles an axolotl in general appearance and has two pairs of wings (one much smaller and located on the tail) with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, as well as other pairs around their jaw depending on their age. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The dragon is about 26 feet in length, 27 as a fully grown dragon.

In flight, the Night Fury's wingspan is unrivaled, bearing approximately 48 feet. This allows it to fly faster, longer and further than any of the other dragon species. It uses the wing-like tail fins on its tail to help steer and maneuver. It is capable of taking flight from a standing start.

* * *

Wælgeuga (deadly nadder): means _'deadly walking wild beast'._ In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very beautiful and bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with poor binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Its body is a vivid colour, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are mottled, darker shades. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents; its lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite.

Ringing its skull are a set of spikes. Coating the tail is a series of spines that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. The tail spikes can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to rattlesnakes.

* * *

Eallhwít-dryhten (white king/bewilderbeast): meaning _'pure white good king'._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Fire burned throughout the wood nest, the cries of the viking echoing in the chaos. Draca criss-crossed against the black velvet sky as the small two legged beasts raced about underwing.

Lyfthelm flew high above the insanity. His great owl-like head swerved about, his wide yellow flecked eyes shimmered in the fire's veins.

He watched sadly as the flocks of his brethren raided the human nest, mindlessly following the cruel orders of the red queen.

Lyfthelm was a lucky draca indeed, to have found the nest of Eallhwít-dryhten (white king). His king did not demand full command of his subjects like the corrupt queen.

Still, it was Lyfthelm's duty to observe the raids and report to his king. Said raids were becoming more frequent, more bloody. The queen had become ambitious.

Lyfthelm knew something would have to be done soon, but what and when, he wasn't sure.

Whilst pondering this, he noticed an oddity down below. A lígdraca (monstrous nightmare) had been grounded and faced decapitation by the blade of a viking. Such things were unfortunately common during raids.

However, what made this occurrence different was that the blow never landed. Rather, the downward swing of the viking's arm was stopped by a mach smaller member of his species.

 _A female_ , Lyfthelm realized. She spoke something to the other human, but just as they could not understand draca-tongue, so too could the draca not understand their human speech.

However, her meaning was clear. _Do not harm them_. Such an oddity among Vikings. Most would prefer to see their heads impaled on tall spikes rather than fly free.

It was then that Lyfthelm heard something truly odd. The soft twilling of a hatchling. But what would a hatchling be doing among a human nest?

Tilting his head to catch the sound better, Lyfthelm followed the soft mummers towards a wood cave that the humans lived in.

Already one side of it was smoldering with dagger-tails' flame, so climbing in wasn't difficult. The draca followed the soft noises deep into the structure, where he found the most curious thing.

It was a human hatchling! Lyfthelm had never seen one before. It was so tiny and frail. Even to his eyes, he knew the creature was very sick. It would most likely not survive long.

Yet there was so much life in those little green eyes. The hatchling stared up at Lyfthelm in wonderment. Such an odd creature, showing no fear to what was obviously a predator.

Lyfthelm found himself smiling in his own draca way, and reached out a wing to stroke the hatchling's chin. The hatchling cooed at the great beast and grabbed hold of Lyfthelm thumb.

There was an oddness surrounding the hatchling. It smelled of draca blood. Not the kind that was spilled in battle, but the bonds that tied together kin. This human hatchling, Lyfthelm realized, had a great destiny. He was of draca kin, that he knew.

The draca lowered his head and breathed deeply in, smelling the hatchling. His sent was male. The child was a little boy! Lyfthelm chortled in happiness. Such a cute little boy, even for a human. The hatchling giggled at him and the draca chuckled back, his deep rumbles echoing on the slowly collapsing nest. It would be unsafe to remain here, Lyfthelm believed.

A startled gasp behind him caused the draca to jerk away. To his great dismay his thumb cut the tiny creature on the chin, causing it to cry out.

Unable to do anything, Lyfthelm shifted his attention to what had startled him. He turned his great head around to see the same human female as earlier holding a metal spine in her paws. She watched him fearfully, and spoke something in her human language.

"I will not harm him." Lyfthelm soothed her, but she did not seem to understand. He tried smiling to her, his pupils widening in a non-threatening manner.

It seemed to calm the female, slowly lowering her weapon. She spoke again, her paw slowly reaching out.

Lyfthelm cocked his head to the side. " _I do not understand_." He rumbled. He turned back to look at the hatchling.

 _"Is this your hatchling?_ " He asked, though he knew he would get no answer, at least not one he could understand.

He sighed. _"It is quite sickly."_ Lyfthelm murmured. _"It will not last in a place as violent as this."_ Suddenly his head and fins pricked up as a thought struck him.

"I shall take it to Eallhwít-dryhten!" He declared, turning to look at the woman. "He will be able to heal the hatchling!"

Not fully thinking his plan through, Lyfthelm scooped up the hatchling and held it close to his chest.

The human gave a startled cry and tried to reach out for him.

 _"No, the hatchling cannot stay here! It is much too dangerous!"_ He began beating his wings to take off. _"I am sorry, but you cannot come. Stay here, please."_ The draca urged. The human did not seem to understand his words. She cried out in desperation, trying to reach her offspring.

Lyfthelm held the child close to him and nuzzled its small body with his snout, causing gentle laughter to come from the being.

The human calmed slightly, as if sensing the dragon meant her hatchling no harm.

 _"He will be taken care of amongst us. I promise you. But he cannot be here."_ So the dragon took off, leaving a grief stricken mother behind in the burning ruins of her village.

* * *

Lyfthelm flew swiftly and silently over the chill swept oceans. Towards the nest. With his duel sets of wings he raced over the vast expanse of sky.

In a short time he arrived at his destination. Twisting through the sleek tunnels that led to the nest, Lyfthelm held the hatchling close to his chest. The infant remained quite though his eyes were wide and inquisitive. Lyfthelm had to continuously remind himself the hatchling was male. _All humans look the same_ , he grouched to himself. Only by sent was he able to tell the gender of the hatchling.

The tunnels opened up to the vast room that was the domain of the Eallhwít-dryhten. The grass and water filled cavern remained silent as its inhabitants slumbered on. Only a handful of the nocturnal species ambled about, slinking through the shadows where they felt most at home.

Lyfthelm made his way to the center of the great cave where a crystalline pool of water splayed out, shimmering waterfalls feeding its flow. Resting in the large pool was the Eallhwít-dryhten, his yellow eyes awake and following the form that was Lyfthelm.

The dragon smoothly landed before his king and bowed.

"You have returned home sooner than normal, Lyfthelm." Stated the dryhten.

Lyfthelm nodded. "I did, but with reason." Carefully he unfolded his wings to reveal the tiny human.

If the Eallhwít-dryhten was surprised, he did not show it. "What is this?"

"An human hatchling. It is very sick, my king. Can you help him?" Lyfthelm asked.

The dryhten sighed. "Why do you think I would help him?"

"His smell. The hatchling smells of dragon. He's not human." Said the four winged draca. "He has a draca soul."

The Eallhwít-dryhten nodded, a smile filling his wide lips. "You are wise beyond your years, Lyfthelm. The child is like us. But he is also not."

"My dryhten?"

"You've heard the story of the Dracan Prince?"

Lyfthelm nodded. Every draca knew of the Dracan Prince. A being who would rise up from the unknown to bring peace to all the draca tribes, the destroy the evil queen and end the war forever. The stories differed on where the Prince would come from, but it was commonly thought for him to be an unknown breed.

"I have reason to believe he is the Prince of legend." Rumbled the dryhten.

Lyfthelm gaped at his dryhten. The human... was the Dracan Prince?!

The Lord of Draci suddenly stood, cool water rushing off his massive body. Eallhwít-dryhten stepped halfway out of the water and lowered his great head.

"Set the hatchling on the grass before me." Instructed Eallhwít-dryhten.

Lyfthelm, mouth still open, did as told. He gently rested the child beneath Eallhwít-dryhten's snout and backed up.

The hatchling began to whimper at the loss of Lyfthelm's warm hold, but he didn't cry out. So odd for a hatchling.

Eallhwít-dryhten lowered his massive head. Lifting up his for-leg, the dryhten cut himself on a sharp tooth, causing small drops of blood to well on the white flesh.

Lyfthelm stared in wonder as Eallhwít-dryhten lowered his paw, turning it just so that the small stream of crimson dripped onto the little human. A few drops trickled into the small mouth. The hatchling merely blinked, strangely unfazed by being given draca blood.

The dryhten set his paw back on the grown. His crowned head moved closer to the hatchling, his wise eyes searching him over. He opened his great maw wide and breathed over the hatchling, covering him in a thin layer of frost.

The hatchling sneezed, then began to giggle. Eallhwít-dryhten smiled and nodded his head. "He is of my kin now." Spoke the dryhten.

Lyfthelm slowly approached the hatchling. His eyed blinked wide at the changes in the little creature.

The hatchling's skin was no longer deathly pale, his breathing was even and his heartbeat strong. The oddest change, however, was the hatchling's eyes. They remained their vivid green, but the pupils had become thin black slits. The hatchling smiled and the black flexed out to become wide ovals. The human hatchling had draca eyes!

"Does he have a name?" Asked the dryhten , pulling Lyfthelm from his awed musings.

Lyfthelm turned back to his king and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sure he has one, but I can't understand viking speech."

The dryhten hummed to himself. "I suppose Delfísen will have to name him then..."

Lyfthelm stared at the king, wide eyed. " _Delfísen_?!"

The dryhten grinned. "Yes, you will take the hatchling to Delfísen. She will care for him."

 _Really?_ Delfísen _?_ But Lyfthelm knew that his dryhten knew best, so the four-wing held his tongue, and instead went to do as Eallhwít-dryhten asked.

Lyfthelm found Spade curled up on one of the highest of ledges, her shimmering black back towards the entrance.

"Madame Delfísen." Lyfthelm greeted warily. Like all of her kin, Delfísen could be vicious if provoked.

Her dark scaled head turned and she grinned at her guest. Good, she was in a pleasant mood.

"Lyfthelm, what brings you to my roost?" She inquired, getting to her feet.

"Eallhwít-dryhten asks if you would be willing to care for a hatchling I found." He answered carefully.

"A hatchling?" She inquired, her large green eyes searching his.

Lyfthelm nodded. "It is a... human hatchling-"

She interrupted with a hiss. " _Human_?! You dare bring a _human_ to my nest?!" Roared Delfísen.

Lyfthelm felt his frills drop in nervousness, but he held firm. "He is not a mere human! He is of draca kin!" Lyfthelm argued.

Delfísen would have not of it. "You brought a human to my cave, knowing full well what they do! What they have done to me and my kin?! How could you?!"

Instead of answering, Lyfthelm took a risk. He gently paced the tiny human on the cool stone. The bundle shifted and began to whimper at his loss of heat.

Delfísen looked at him curiously, much of her trepidation forgotten, but not lost.

"This is the hatchling?" She asked.

Lyfthelm nodded.

"Why me?" She asked, her wings drooping in slowly accepted defeat.

Lyfthelm contemplated his answer, then, "You are an úhtfloga, and you have a hatchling of your own. The human needs nourishment, something he cannot get from other draci. We have no other females of a milk-making species." He said, trying to tread softly. Anything could set her off, and in the later stages of mourning, the small but deadly draca could easily injure him.

Delfísen, however, seemed to calm. Her mothering instincts were winning over her loathing of human kind. She sighed, looking at the tiny creature. A small smile crept over her face. Like most females, especially úhtfloga, she felt a deep connection to the innocence of the young.

Suddenly, from behind the adults came a soft chirp. Before either could react, a bounding grey form pounced next to the miniature form of the hatchling. The infant let out a startled cry, that in turn scared his small assailment. The little grey draca shriek and fell in his back, his wings flapping awkwardly.

Delfísen rumbled, causing her wayward offspring to sulk away from the bundle, his bright eyes wide and innocent.

"Wha' is ih?" He asked softly, glancing at human.

Delfísen pondered. "I suppose it is your brother."

"Bwothor?"

Delfísen nodded at her cub. "Brother." Delfísen smiled and lay down, drawing the human hatchling to her chest. "Dynge, meet Aeoeling."

The little grey úhtfloga grinned at his new sibling.

* * *

 **A.N. Yay! HTTYD fanfic. Been wanting to write one of these for a while. Alright, to put a few things out of the way first, in this fic night furies are mammals, and thus produce milk. There are actually a lot of legends about dragon milk and its magical qualities. In this, night furies, as well as a few other mammalian species like stormcutters produce milk.**

 **Anyway, until next time. R &R!**

 **EDIT: So, I went through and changed some things I didn't like and added some new stuff I did. Also, 'Torrent' is Toothless' birth name. Next chapter will explain why he's called Toothless.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Some cute fluff this chapter. Different that the original one, but I like this better. In this, Hiccup/Aeoeling was taken as a toddler rather than an infant.**

* * *

Chapter Two

~five years later~

 _"Prege? Where are you?"_ Aeoeling snickered from his hiding spot wedged between a smooth boulder and a ledge of ice. It was much too small for most other dragons to squeeze into, save for a folcegsa (terrible terror).

 _"Com'on Toothpick, where'd you go?"_ Called Dynge.

Aeoeling didn't mind the name calling. It was something brothers did, all in good fun. They'd make fun of each other, Aeo for his thinness, Dynge for his often lack of teeth. The young fury was called Tóðléas more often than his real name. The nickname poked fun at Dynge's lack of control over his retractable teeth. The teasing between them was endless but loving.

Aeo stifled a laugh as his brother walked right past his hiding spot. Toothy was the worst at hide-and-search.

Then again, Aeo was only slightly better, but that was mostly because his pathetic sense of smell.

The true queen of hide-and-search was Nihti. The beetle skinned draca had the strongest nose of any of the other children of the nest.

Aeo remained in his hiding place for another sixty beats or so (minute and a half) before growing bored.

He carefully crawled from his little cave as silently as he could, just in case Toothy was still nearby.

He scampered on four legs to his second favorite hiding spot, behind Eallhwít-dryhten's frills.

Aeo lowered himself over a ridge, using his draca claws to cling to the edge. His claws were one of the many things he'd made over the years. The seven-year-old was great at making all sorts of odd things. He'd made a second skin out of one of mother's shedding (night furies shed their skin twice a year as they grow. Young ones shed more often.) That way he actually looked like his family. He'd also made his own wings, stretching from his arms to his legs so he could glide.

His claws were made out of elk leather (something Lyfthelm stolen from a viking nest for Aeo's birthday.) and dropped terror claws. The little draci were always breaking off their claws. Thankfully, they grew back.

Aeo also had little claws attached to his feet by other pieces of leather. All in all, Aeo was very proud of his draca-fication.

Aeo nimbly dropped down into Eallhwít-dryhten's cove. The great white draca looked down on the child with an amused look in his wise eyes.

 _"Playing hide-and-search are we?"_

Aeo nodded as he leapt onto the king's shoulder and scaled onto the back of his head. _"Don't tell Toothy I'm here please?"_

The king rumbled in laughter. _"Wouldn't dream of it."_

Aeoeling grinned. _"You're the best."_ The child curled up between the frills of the king, his bright green eyes slowly drifting closed. Galavanting across the nest would wear out any seven-year-old.

Slowly but surly Aeoeling drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"Attack!"_ Aeoeling woke to being knocked from his perch on the king and into the cold water below. He came up sputtering, amber hair plastered to his scalp. He scowled up at his brother, only to start when he realized the draca who'd knocked him down wasn't Dynge.

 _"M-mother?!"_ Aeoeling gasped.

Delfísen laughed merrily at her son's stunned expression. The massive white draca beneath her chuckled as well, sending ripples throughout the water Aeo floated in.

Delfísen suddenly unfurled her wings and shot toward her son, the sound of shrieking wing accompanying her.

Aeo squeaked like a mouse caught in an owl's claws as he was scooped up in his mother's arms.

She quickly flew back to their nest were she dropped the boy onto his hay-bed. _"M-mother! Wha-?"_ He was cut off with Delfísen knocking him off his feet so she could hover above him.

A mischievous smile lit up her face. She suddenly thrust her head down and started to blow loud raspberries into her son's tummy.

 _"Hahaha! M-mother! Stop! T-that tickles!"_

Finally the dark skinned draca pulled back to let her son catch his breath. _"W-what was that for?"_ Aeoeling gasped.

 _"What? I can't mess with my son?"_ She teased.

Aeo pouted, making Delfísen laugh. She knelt down and nudged him with her head to help him get back to his feet.

She lay back down, where Aeo collapsed against her side. She chuckled and lit up her inner fire to help warm him up.

 _"Thanks mama."_

 _"Anything for you."_

Silence filled the nest for a few dozen beats. Aeo opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to ask.

Finally, _"Why don't I look like anyone else?"_ Delfísen tensed at his question. _"Some of the other kids, they make fun of me. Not really meanly, they're not_ trying _to hurt my feelings, but they're always pointing out how I look different."_

He paused for a moment. _"Mama, am I a... a_ viking _?"_

Delfísen blinked. She slowly stood, allowing Aeo to push away from her. The two faced each other, one nervous, the other concerned.

Delfísen tilted her head to the side, as if studied her son. _"Hmmm, well I suppose you do look a bit like a viking."_ She said at last. She poked him in the belly with a foot. _"All skinny and scaleless."_

Then she picked up one of his hands. _"But what viking has dragon claws, hmm?"_

 _But I made those!"_ Aeoeling argued.

Delfísen shrugged. _"So? I doubt any viking's make draca claws before."_ She rubbed her chin with a paw. _"What else? Ah, what are these then?"_ She asked, pointing at his vivid green eyes.

 _"Umm, they're eyes."_

Delfísen nodded. _"Yes, but they're draca eyes. The most draca eyes I've ever seen."_ Aeoeling waited with baited breath. _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, I think you, my son, are a draca. Maybe not in body, but in soul. You're a great and powerful draca, born into the skin of a viking."_

She smiled. _"And you know what else?"_

Aeoeling shook his head.

Delfísen smiled wider and nuzzled her son. _"And I love you more that anything, soft skin and all."_


End file.
